User talk:EntropicElements
This is my talk page. No suprise there. (Talk) 21:11, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Hey, welcome to the wiki! Hope you enjoy your stay here. Just a bit of advice for the future: use the preview button to check wether everything is as you would like it. also, Internal links (like the one from your talkpage in your signature here) don't need the entire adress. User_talk:EntropicElements (Talk) has the same effect as (Talk), and is much shorter.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:32, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I forgot about the preview button when I was doing my sig experimentation. Thanks for the internal link advice. (Talk) 21:11, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Hello well-named person. I hate to be a spoil-sport, but your signature icon is too large as per the signature policy... the maximum size is 50x19 pixels. Also, you can only use one image. :\ Sorry to bitch so early on, I hope this won't deter you from teh site. :) (T/ ) 08:53, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Well-named indeed. You'd be surprised how many people in game think I'm you. Anyway, I fixed my sig and replaced it here; I think I still need to replace it in a few places, but that will be done soon. Oh, and I still haven't been able to get the internal link to my talk page to work. User_talk:EntropicElements (Talk) results in a broken link because of the space, and both (Talk) and Talk''don't even make a link. Oh well. (Talk) 21:11, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Links never work if they link to the current page; Try using the link on a different page; it should work :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:13, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::You have "Custom signature (Check this box to create a custom signature in the field above. The signature uses the same wiki markup that a regular page does, including links.)" checked, yes? The code would look like this, then... :: (Talk) ::Like Viper says, if you make a link to the current page, such as User talk:EntropicElements, it shows as just bold since you're already there. (T/ ) 21:48, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I forgot about that. I think my sig is as I plan to keep it now; the image size is right and the link is internal. (Talk) 21:55, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::That looks fine. Btw, you can use the skill bar template instead of uploading images of skillbar. It's not that obvious, I guess, but useful since then people can access the skill data directly. ;) (T/ ) 21:58, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I was wondering where that came from. And yeah, I knew that; just hadn't done it here. I made the build on PvX and put it on my userpage there, but wasn't sure about how to make the template here. (Talk) 22:01, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::ohai - you may wish to edit your page to remove ''If you were too lazy to click the links, here's a list of the skills: Mindbender (Asura), Awaken the Blood (Blood Magic), Weaken Knees, Ulcerous Lungs, Rip Enchantment (Curses), Radiation Field (Asura), Faintheartedness, Suffering (Curses). as you have both the skill name and the icon directly above now. ::::::Feel free to ignore me, and please don't think we're all hounding you, we're just trying to help you make the best UserPage possible, I promise :-) -->Suicidal Tendencie 20:29, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Happy birthday Apparently. 22:01, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :I didn't see that one coming. o__o (Talk) 03:58, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I Found You Its been a while, and I didn't do anything creepy or stalker-ish. and i was like "o_O WTF I knew that guy!" Unwisesage 16:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC)